Canciones Del Alma
by FlowerBloom
Summary: Chapter IV: It s My Life.  La vida esta constituida de cosas malas y buenas.Y en cada una de ellas siempre habra una canción que escribir...Una Canción que salga desde el Alma.
1. A Place In This World

**Flower: ¡Konichiwaa, nuevamente! ^-^ Vengo con un nuevo Fic n_n**

**Spectra: ¡Perfecto! n.n ¿De que se tratara?**

**Hydron: Se nota que no leíste el summary, ignorante U_U**

**Spectra: Solo intentaba animarla, cara de liendre ù.ú**

**Flower: *Tratando de no reírse* xD Gomen, Hydron-Kun! Pero debes admitir que es gracioso**

**Hydron: Solo por que tu risa me hace sentir mejor *La toma de la mano*, dejare pasar esta oportunidad única, de pegarle al maldito con patas de venado xD**

**Flower: xD**

**Spectra: ¬¬ Caradura…Mírate bien al espejo**

**Hydron: ¡Ah,si! ¿Y tu? ¿Homosexual de mierda? Ò.Ó**

**Spectra: Que no soy gay…Cara de pedofilo **

**Flower: O.O**

**Hydron: ¡Ya me cansaste porquería de sirviente/amigo/rival! *Se le tira encima***

**Spectra: ¡Ahh! ¡Cállate!¡Peleas como nenita! *Estando en el piso y dando vueltas con el peliverde***

**Flower: Los dos pelean como nenitas -.-U….En fin aquí esta el primer capi de mi nuevo fic ^^U**

**Nota: Todos los personajes tienen 15 años ^^ **

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, ni tampoco las canciones que aparecerán a lo largo de mi fic.**

* * *

><p>Solo faltaban dos días para comenzar nuevamente las clases. Las vacaciones ya se estaban acabando y cierta pelinaranja de ojos marrones estaba tirada en su cama como si nada.<p>

_-¡Ah! ¡Que aburrimiento!-Hablaba para si misma en voz alta-¡Uh, ya se!-Y sin perder mas tiempo encendió aquella vieja computadora que hace tiempo atrás había sido de su padre.-¿Runo estas conectada?-Logro teclear en el Chat para su mejor amiga._

_-¡Alice!¡Que sorpresa!-Apareció de pronto en la pantalla-¿Por qué no has venido a visitarme en estas vacaciones?-Preguntaba._

_-Lo siento es que he tenido clases de guitarra, de natación, de canto, entre otras cosas-Se disculpaba Alice-Quería preguntarte si querías salir a pasear-_

_-Mmm….Pues claro que si…He esperado muchísimo tiempo por que dijeras eso.-Tecleaba muy rápido Runo-Ven al restaurante y yo le aviso a Mirra y a Julie para que salgamos todas juntas.¿Te parece?_

_-Claro-Termino de poner la ojimarrón en el Chat antes de desconectarse.-Me pregunto donde estarás Shun-Pensó en su mente._

En aquel lugar de encuentro, en donde Alice tenia que ir, ya estaban reunidas tres peliceleste de ojos verdes oscuros, Runo, otra de cabello naranja y ojos celestes, Mirra y la ultima peliplateada y de ojos lilas oscuros, Julie.

_-¿Dónde estará?-Comentaba una impaciente peliceleste._

_-Cálmate Runo-Pedía Julie a su amiga-Ya debe de estar por llegar, ¿No es cierto Mirra?_

_-Si-Contesto cortante la pelinaranja_

De repente se abrió la puerta de aquel pequeño restaurante dejando ver a Alice. Se veía muy agotada de tanto correr.

_-Lamento la tardanza chicas- Hablo disculpándose por su error._

_-Al fin llegaste- Runo corrió a abrazarla, hacia muchísimo que no la veía y verdaderamente le hacia falta, después de todo era su mejor amiga, casi como una hermana._

_-¡Abrazoooo!-Chillo Julie tomando la mano de Mirra para que se uniría en aquel abrazo de hermandad junto a ella._

Las cuatro permanecieron así durante un largo rato. Quien las viera dirían que eran hermanas o unas inseparables y mejores amigas.

_-¿Y a donde vamos?-Dijo Mirra rompiendo el prolongado abrazo._

_-Mmmm-Todas se quedaron pensativas hasta que, finalmente, Julie propuso una de sus magnificas ideas-Vayamos de compras y luego a comer algo ._

Sus tres amigas quedaron en shock. ¿Verdaderamente se podía hacer todo eso en un día?.

_-Julie…-Comenzó Alice_

_-No creemos que….-Siguió Mirra_

_-Sea una buena idea- Finalizo Runo._

_-¿Por qué?-Pregunto infantilmente la aludida.-La vida es corta y el verano ya casi acaba-Dijo sonriente, sabia que había ganado._

_-De acuerdo-Respondieron a unísono sus amigas._

Se la habían pasado el día entero de compras, sobre todo Julie quien se denominaba así misma compra adicta, al final pudieron ir a tomar unos helados y charlar sobre un montón de cosas, sobre todo de chicos.

A eso de las 19:00 hs, Alice llego exhausta a su casa. Era uno de esos tantos días en los que sus padres discutían, y como siempre, ella sentía esa maldita angustia en su corazón.

_-¡YA DIME COMO CARAJO SE LLAMA LA PUTA ESA CON LA QUE ME METES LOS CUERNOS!-Gritaba su madre. Totalmente fuera de si._

_-¡ME TENES CANSADO!-Gritaba también su padre a ella-¡SABES QUE TE METI LOS CUERNOS POR QUE ME TENES HARTO, ME VOY DE ACA! –Sentencio en otro grito el padre de Alice antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida._

_-¡No, no te vas!-Su esposa lo siguió para poder detenerlo._

Alice estaba cansada de todas esas malditas discusiones, todos los días eran lo mismo, tenia muchísimas ganas de llorar. Sus padres se iban a divorciar, lo sabia. Tomo la decisión de subir a su habitación.

_-Y ahora ¿que puedo hacer?- Se preguntaba mentalmente la ojimarrón con algunas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.-Siempre me quedo sola y a nadie le importa.-Al terminar de decir esto encendió su vieja radio, tal vez aquel sonido la llevara a otro lugar. A un lugar en donde la melancolía y la tristeza sean palabras desconocidas._

De pronto vio su vieja guitarra tirada a un costado de su cama y sin dudarlo comenzó a escribir una canción. En cuanto termino, decidió "darle vida" tocándola:

"**A Place In This Wor****ld"**

_No se lo que quiero_

_Así que no me preguntes_

_Por que todavía estoy tratando de descubrirlo_

_No se hacia donde va este camino_

_Solo estoy caminando_

_Intentando ver a través de la lluvia que cae_

_A pesar de que no soy la única_

_Que se siente de la manera en que yo lo hago_

_Estoy sola_

_Yo sola_

_Y eso es todo lo que sé_

_Seré fuerte_

_Estaré equivocada_

_Pero la vida sigue _

_Solo soy una chica_

_Intentando encontrar un lugar en este mundo._

_Enciendo la radio_

_Mis viejos vaqueros_

_Y llevo el corazón en la manga_

_Sintiéndome hoy con suerte_

_Tengo la luz del sol_

_¿Podrías decirme que mas necesito?_

_El mañana es solamente un misterio_

_Pero así esta bien._

_Estoy sola_

_Yo sola_

_Y eso es todo lo que sé_

_Seré fuerte_

_Estaré equivocada_

_Pero la vida sigue _

_Solo soy una chica_

_Intentando encontrar un lugar en este mundo._

_Tal vez solo soy una chica en una misión_

_Pero estoy preparada para volar._

_Estoy sola_

_Yo sola_

_Y eso es todo lo que sé_

_Seré fuerte_

_Estaré equivocada_

_Pero la vida sigue _

_Solo soy una chica_

_Intentando encontrar un lugar en este mundo._

_Estoy sola_

_Yo sola_

_Y eso es todo lo que sé_

_Seré fuerte_

_Estaré equivocada_

_Pero la vida sigue _

_Solo soy una chica_

_Intentando encontrar un lugar en este mundo._

_Oh solo soy una chica_

_Oh solo soy una chica_

_Oh Oh_

_Oh solo soy una chica._

Sin duda poseía una hermosa voz.

Cuando termino de cantar no pudo evitar echarse a llorar y como única compañía, de aquella profunda tristeza y soledad que sentía, estaba su guitarra.

* * *

><p><strong>Hydron: Me vas hacer llorar :_( <strong>

**Flower: Eso es lo que menos quiero Hydron-Kun *Lo abraza***

**Spectra y Shadow: O_O**

**Hydron: *Risa malvada* Muahahhahahaha me prefirió a mi antes que a ustedes, par de salames u_u**

**Spectra: Ò.Ó Ya veras luego *Golpeando sus puños entre si***

**Shadow: Jajajajjajaja xD *Saca la lengua* Lo mismo digo**

**Flower: Bueno pueden dejar sus reviews para esta nueva historia n_n**

**Shadow: Tambien pueden mandar sus quejas, dudas, suegerencias, amenazas, etc ^-^**

**Hydron: :3 Gracias por leer...**

**Spectra: Nos vemos luego…¡BESOS! ^_^**


	2. Fifteen

**Flower: Konichiwaa! Acá el segundo capi ^^ *Examina el guión***

**Shadow: *.* *Babeando***

**Spectra: ¡Baka! ¡Para de babear! *Le da un zape* ¡Más respeto con la dama!**

**Shadow: ^^U Lo que pasa es que se ve tan kawaii con el pelo suelto y se tan sedoso y suave*Vuelve a babear***

**Spectra: *.* Ahora que lo mencionas…¡Tienes razón, maldita hiena! *Babeando***

**Hydron: Irrespetuosos ¬_¬ **

**Flower: o_o ¿Qué les pasa?**

**Hydron: Lo que pasa es que - *Le tapan la boca Shadow y Spectra***

**Flower: O.O ¿Lo que pasa es que que?**

**Hydron: *Intentando hablar con la mano de Spectra en su boca* **

**Shadow: No pasa nada ^-^**

**Spectra: ¡El tiene toda la razón! n_nU**

**Flower: Okey! n.n ¡Que empiece el segundo capitulo! ^^ Lamento la tardanza… **

**Nota: **Me olvide de decirles en el capi anterior…los chicos y chicas tienen 15 años ^-^

* * *

><p>Los dos días que faltaban para comenzar las clases pasaron rápidamente y justamente ese lunes se comenzaba el nuevo año escolar.<p>

_-Mamá ya me voy.-Dijo Alice ingresando en la habitación de su madre.-Ma me oís…-Se detuvo al ver la escena que había frente a ella.-¿¡Que hiciste!.-Grito totalmente descontrolada al ver que su madre estaba acostada en la cama y arriba de esta había muchísimas pastillas o mejor dicho varios psicofármacos, la mayoría abiertos y vaciados._

Alice se acerco hacia ella y le tomo el pulso, solo para asegurarse de que lo peor no hubiera sucedido. Por suerte su madre solo estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Suspiro y decidió acomodarla mejor mientras la tapaba para que no tenga frío. Bajo las escaleras y fue hacia la cocina para escribir una nota dirigida a las dos mucamas que venían a limpiar su casa todos los días. La nota decía que Hoshizora, su madre estaba durmiendo y que por favor la miraran cada tanto, por si acaso algo le sucedía.

_-Que buena forma de empezar el día.-Se dijo para si misma en forma sarcástica antes de salir de su casa._

Camino un poco antes de toparse con un chico de cabello negro corto y ojos ámbares. Al parecer este era conocido de la pelinaranja puesto que la saludo.

_-Hola Shun.-Respondió sonriendo dulcemente Alice.-¿Dónde estuviste todo este verano?._

_-¿Eh..?.-El muchacho la miraba extrañado, por que, bueno desde cuando a su mejor amiga le interesaba tanto lo que el hacía._ _–Estuve de viaje.-Contesto cortante._

_-¿En donde?.-Inquirió curiosa._

_-No te lo diré.-Dijo secamente._

_-¡Anda!¡Dime!¡No seas malito!.-Suplicaba ella con un puchero en su rostro, sabía muy bien que Shun siempre accedía cuando le hacia uno de esos gestos tan infantiles y que a ella le quedaban perfectos._

_-En España.-Respondió con un suspiro el. Al final ella siempre terminaba consiguiendo lo que quería._

_-¡Que lindo!.-Exclamo sonriendo._

_-No te creas…-Añadió Shun.-Solo fui para ver a mi hermana.-Termino por decir.-Y será mejor que nos vayamos yendo al colegio por que se nos hace tarde.-Acto seguidos ambos empezaron a caminar._

Alice estaba pensativa, puesto que sabía que Shun tenía una hermana. Además los padres del chico estaban divorciados, y el vivía con su madre.¡Que ironía!,¿No?.Al final ella también estaba pasando por lo mismo, con la única diferencia de que era hija única.

Durante todo el trayecto solo hubo silencio entre ellos, pero era un silencio reconfortante y agradable. Al llegar pudieron ver a Runo, Mira y Julie junto con otros tres chicos, los amigos de Shun, Dan, Ace y Billy. Al llegar ambos fueron saludados por sus amigos.

_-Por poco y no llegas Shun.-Comento con una sonrisa el castaño y de ojos cafés, mejor conocido como Daniel Kuso o Dan.-Espera…-Lo miro muy de cerca.-¡Te cortaste el pelo!.-Grito feliz y sonriendo el chico.-Pero ahora pareces mas emo que antes.-Sentencio._

_-Cállate, Dan.-Fue mas una orden que una suplica la que lanzo un muchacho rubio y de orbes celestes, Billy Gilbert.-No ves que el "emo" recién se levanta._

_-Obedece si no quieres que Shun te pegue.-Compartió bromeando un peliverde y de ojos grises.-Tu sabes que es todo un ninja aunque mas bien parece un emo metro sexual salido del loquero.-Ahí si que todos rieron a excepción de Shun._

_-¡Los voy a matar!.-Grito mientras se preparaba para saltar arriba de sus "víctimas" pero de repente sonó la campana de entrada._

_-¡Salvados por la campana!.-Chillo Julie.-A eso le llamo suerte._

_-Suerte de idiotas.-Murmuro Runo riendo._

_-¡GRACIAS DIOS!.-Dijeron al unísono Ace, Dan y Billy mientras miraban al cielo._

_-Ni que fuera para tanto.-Formulo Mirra._

_-No, no iba a ser nada.-Contesto Ace.-Solo hubiéramos quedado en coma por..emm…déjame pensar…¡POR EL RESTO DE NUESTRAS VIDAS!.-Vocifero._

Las clases transcurrieron entre risas, bostezos y charlas, puesto que era el primer día y ninguno, a excepción de los aplicados, podía mantenerse quieto con tantas cosas que contar a sus amigos.

El recreo llego, junto con la hora de almorzar. Alice y Runo se dirigieron rumbo a la cafetería pero mientras caminaban se toparon con un grupo de chicas, las típicas muchachas que solo le importa su aspecto físico y juzgar a los demás. Runo, una vez que el grupo termino de pasar, no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

_-Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja Ja.-Reía animadamente la peliceleste.-Viste como estaban vestidas…¡Ni que la escuela fuera un pasarela de moda!.-Comentaba entre sonoras risas._

_-Ja Ja Ja Ja.-La acompaño riendo Alice.-Tienes razón._

Entre risas ambas amigas llegaron a la cafetería, allí pudieron encontrarse con Julie y Mirra, quienes hablaban de moda y chicos mientras comían.

_-¡Hola locas!.-Chilló la peliplateada.-¿Vieron a Fabia Sheen?.-Inquirió curiosa._

_-¿Tratas de iniciar un cotilleo o preguntas para ir a buscarla e implorarle que te ponga en el equipo de porristas?.-Termino por decir Runo para luego respirar profundamente._

_-¡RUNO!.-Grito Julie.-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar en que voy a rogarle a esa teñida que me ponga en su "equipo de falditas"!.-Exclamo un tanto molesta._

_-¡Ashh! No te enojes…No es para tanto.-Reprendió la aludida._

_-Lo que Julie intento decirte es que a Fabia le compraron un auto último modelo.-Comentaba con una tranquilizadora sonrisa Mirra._

_-…-_

_-…-_

_-…-_

_-Chicas,¿que tienen?.-Pregunto Alice al ver que sus amigas estaban en shock viendo hacia la nada._

_-Velo por ti misma.-Respondieron al unísono las tres, al mismo tiempo, señalaban a las mesas de las populares, donde estaba cierto pelinegro acompañado por una chica de cabellos azules y ojos verdes._

La pelinaranja volteo a poder observar de lo que tanto sus amigas estaban como en trance. Cuando vio aquella escena no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

_-¿Por qué piensan que Shun esta allí?.-Formulaba una muy concentrada Mirra._

_-No se pero esto me huele a gato encerrado.-Confeso Runo aun mirando la escena._

_-¡Qué raro!.-Pronuncio Julie.-Yo veo a Fabia fuera de una jaula.-Añadió._

Las cuatro amigas empezaron a reír a carcajadas, más sin embargo, en la mente de Alice, había un sinfín de preguntas sin respuestas. Como por ejemplo: ¿Por qué Shun esta junto con una chica como Fabia? ¿O por qué ella estaba coqueteándole?, por así decirlo. Sus pensamientos eran cada vez más intensos y más desconcertantes.

El primer "día en el infierno", como lo apodo Dan al primer día de clases, finalizó. Todos los alumnos salieron con una sonrisa en el rostro, todos menos cierta pelinaranja, que todavía no paraba de pensar en lo que sucedió en la hora del recreo.

_-¿Por qué, Shun?.-Pensaba mentalmente Alice.-¿Por qué te juntaste con ella?¿Por que no viniste a nuestra mesa?._

Esos tipos de pensamientos la acompañaron hasta que llego a su casa. Al entrar, lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su madre. Se sorprendió al encontrarla despierta y revisando algunos papeles.

_-Hola ma.-Saludo sonriente la chica al ingresar a la habitación materna.-¿Estas mejor?¿Qué haces?._

_-¡Alice!, mi cielo.-La abraza fuertemente.-Estoy mejor…Discúlpame por lo de esta mañana.- Su madre se disculpo.-Estoy mejor. Gracias por todo y otra vez lo lamento.-Hoshizora emitió una pequeña reverencia, puesto que esa ya era una manía.-Estaba buscando una receta para hornear galletitas de limón pero no encontré la receta.-Continuo diciendo con una tímida sonrisa.-Pero en reemplazo halle esta letra de una canción que escribí hace mucho tiempo.-Sonrió.-Y quiero que la toques._

_-Yo pero…-Fue interrumpida por su madre._

_-Anda, por favor.-Añadió con ánimos.-Trae tu guitarra y canta._

_-De acuerdo.-Asintió Alice sonriendo._

Fue hasta su habitación y agarro su vieja guitarra. Hoshizora, su mamá, era verdaderamente una caja de sorpresas y eso le gustaba a Alice, al fin y al cabo su madre era su heroína y su ejemplo a seguir. Aquella mujer de 35 años, cabello naranja y unas preciosas orbes negras, esa era su radiante y nítida figura materna. Lo más sagrado para ella y que nadie jamás osara hablar mal de su madre por que ella no iba a responder de sus actos.

Volvió a la habitación de su mamá, la cual estaba al lado de la suya. Tomo asiento en un cómodo sillón, acomodo su guitarra y espero que su madre se acercara con la letra.

_-Aquí esta. Léela antes de tocarla y no te burles.- Añadió con un guiño "cómplice" a su hija._

La chica obedeció y leyó atentamente la letra. Al cabo de 15 minutos ya tenía un ritmo y sabía la letra por completo, por lo que procedió a cantarla acompañándola con un melódico y bonito sonido.

"**Fifteen"**

_Respiras profundo _

_Y traspasas la puerta_

_Es la mañana de tu primer día_

_Saludas a tus amigos _

_Que no has visto hace tiempo_

_Tratas de mantenerte fuera del camino de todos_

_Es tu primer año de secundaria_

_Y vas a estar en esta ciudad los próximos 4 años_

_Esperando que alguno de esos chicos _

_Te guiñe un ojo y te diga_

"_Sabes, no te he visto por aquí antes"_

_Por que cuando tienes 15 _

_Algunos te dirán que te aman_

_Y tu vas a creerles_

_Y cuando tienes 15_

_Piensas que no hay nada más por descubrir_

_Bueno, cuenta hasta 10, disfrútalo_

_Esto es vida antes de que sepas_

_Quien vas a ser…_

_A los 15_

_En clases te sientas al lado de la pelirroja llamada Abigail_

_Y rápidamente se vuelven mejores amigas_

_Se ríen de las otras chicas _

_Que se creen tan geniales_

_Saldremos de aquí lo mas pronto posible_

_Y luego estas en tu primera cita_

_Y el tiene un auto_

_Y sientes que vuelas_

_Y tu madre te esta esperando_

_Y tu piensas que el es el indicado_

_Y bailas en tu habitación cuando la noche termina _

_Cuando la noche termina_

_Por que cuando tienes 15_

_Algunos te dirán que te aman_

_Y tu vas a creerles_

_Y cuando tienes 15_

_Y tu primer beso hace que tu cabeza de vueltas_

_En tu vida harás mejores cosas_

_Que salir con un chico del equipo de fútbol_

_Yo no lo sabía cuando tenía 15_

_Cuando todo lo que querías era ser querida_

_Desearías volver atrás _

_Y decirte a ti misma lo que sabes ahora_

_Antes prometí que _

_Me casaría con el algún día_

_Pero me di cuenta de que tenía sueños mas grandes _

_Y Abigail le dio todo lo que tenía a un chico_

_Que cambio de parecer_

_Ambas lloramos_

_Por que cuando tienes 15_

_Algunos te dirán que te aman_

_Y cuando tienes 15_

_No olvides mirar antes de caer_

_Me di cuenta de que el tiempo puede curar_

_Lo que sea_

_Y solo debes ser _

_Quien se supone que seas_

_Yo no sabia quien se suponía que era_

_A los 15…_

_Tu primer día_

_Respira profundo chica_

_Respira profundo y traspasa la puerta._

Cuando Alice acabo de cantar, se pudo escuchar un sonoro aplauso en aquella habitación.

_-Tienes una hermosa voz, hijita.-Era su madre, quien, además deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla.-¿Y que opinas?.-Interrogo luego de unos minutos de silencio._

_-¡Que es muy hermosa tu canción!.-Sonrió la joven pelinaranja.-Pero…¿Como se te ocurrió escribirla? _

_-Pues veras…-Respiro hondo.-Esa canción la escribí cuando tenía tu edad y que digamos todo lo que he anotado allí.-Señala la hoja de papel, que con el paso de los años se volvió amarillenta.-Absolutamente todo es lo que me paso.-Termino con un suspiro._

_-Comprendo.-Volvió a sonreír Alice.-Creaste una _**Canción del Alma**_.-_

_-Aham.-Asintió con otra sonrisa su madre.-¡Ven! ¡Bajemos a comer algo!.-Invito muy feliz Hoshizora._

* * *

><p><strong>Flower: ¡ALELUYAAAAA! *Grita* Lo he terminado ^^<strong>

**Hydron: *Bosteza* ¡Perfecto!...Pero muero de sueño -.-**

**Flower: O.O ¿Y donde esta Spectra-Sama, Shadow-Kun y Anubias-Sama?**

**Hydron: Están ahí…*Señala a 4 camas separadas* Y estan muertos del sueño…al igual que yo….son las 5:20 de la madrugada y aun estoy despierto ò.ó**

**Flower: *Ignorando el comentario de Hydron* *-* ¡Que kawaiis! ¡Son unos angelitos durmiendo! *Suspira dulce antes de bostezar***

**Hydron: Vamos a dormir u_u *La agarra de la mano***

**Flower: Si solo espera un segundito n_n**

**Hydron: ¬¬ ¿Y ahora que? *Fastidiado por el cansancio***

**Flower: Quiero agradecer infinitamente los reviews que han dejado ^-^**

**Hydron: ^_^ Me olvidaba….Muchisimas gracias a Alicelove001, Maky De tU CoRaZoN, anitajunio, Estelaluna y BAT-765 :3**

**Flower: ¡DOMO ARIGATOO! n.n**

**Hydron: Pueden dejar reviews con amenazas, quejas, dudas, etc n_n**

**Flower: Y ahora si nos despedimos….Arigato por leer ^_^ *Hace una reverencia***

**Hydron: Bueno….Ahora a la cucha se ha dicho xDD jajjajajajja**

**Flower: ^^U**


	3. Invisible

**Flower: ¡Y regrese con el nuevo capi! ^^**

**Hydron: Y encima que hoy subiste el capitulo 6 de tu otro fic n_n *Se riza el cabello***

**Spectra: Al parecer te acompaña la inspiración hoy n.n**

**Flower: Eso es cierto Spectra-sama ^_^**

**Shadow: Jajjajaja xD *Ríe como hiena* Quiero volar un avión**

**Anubias: ¿Para estrellarlo, hiena? u_u **

**Hydron y Spectra: xD jajajjajja **

**Shadow: ¬¬ Al cabo que ni quería *Saca la lengua***

**Flower: ^-^ Bueno que comience el capi…**

**Nota: Esta canción, al igual que las otras dos anteriores, son de Taylor Swift **

* * *

><p>La primera semana de clases fue perfecta, ya que no daban nada de tarea y los horarios de clase eran libres. Todo era maravilloso, a excepción de un secreto que Shun le había contado a Alice, y esa confesión le carcomía la mente y no podía hacer otra cosa mas que respirar profundo mientras rogaba por que todo sea un mal sueño. Su mente volvía una y otra vez al tercer día de clases, todo lo que hablaron ella y Shun luego de la escuela.<p>

**Flashback:**

_**Alice P.O.V**_

Todo era genial, el hecho de solo ir a la escuela me despejaba, a pesar de tener que levantarme temprano, esa era una forma de olvidarme de mis problemas por algunas horas.

Caminaba por los pasillos de mi colegio, al mismo tiempo, observaba a mi alrededor. No sabía por que me sentía algo desalentada después de ver a Shun con Fabia anteayer en la cafetería. Debo de decir que esa idea no me agradaba en lo mas mínimo, pero no por mi mejor amigo, si no por ella, por Fabia, o como yo y mis amigas la llamábamos "La Reina de las Arpías", que acertadas que estábamos con aquel apodo, por que verdaderamente era una metida y fanfarrona de mierda.

_-Alice.-Escuche una voz familiar masculina.-¡Espera!.-Se acerco a mi y no me sorprendí al ver a Shun, solo le dedique una sonrisa._

_-Shun….Hola.-Sonreí y lo abrasé.-¿Qué pasa?.-Inquirí curiosa al terminar de abrazarlo._

_-Necesito hablar contigo.-Me dijo con cierto brillo en sus hermosas orbes a la vez que sonreía. Sus ojos era tan mágicos, siempre se iluminaban cuando sonreía._

_-Seguro.-Asentí sonriendo mientras caminaba a su par.-¿Sobre que?._

_-Será mejor que lo discutamos esta tarde en la plaza.-Contesto mi mejor amigo._

_-¡Esta bien!.-Exclame aun sonriendo.-Pero al menos dame una pista sobre que es.-Suplique._

_-Espera hasta mas tarde.-Respondió con cierto misterio en su voz._

_-Anda no me dejes dudando.-Acto seguido infle mis mejillas. Había ganado, y eso lo tenía muy en claro._

_-Sobre una confesión.-Al oír esto me quede en shock, a lo mejor el sentía lo mismo que yo sentía por el, ¿me amaba mas que una amiga?.Por que yo si y de esto hace mas de un año._

_-¿Qué clase de confesión?-Interrogue ladeando mi cabeza a un costado._

Espere su respuesta la cual no llegaba. El tenía su vista posada en algo o mejor dicho en alguien, hasta había dejado de caminar. Decide ver que era a lo que no le quitaba la vista de encima ni por dos segundos y el motivo por el que no me contestaba. ¡Grave error! ¡No debí mirar!, estaba mirándola a _ella_, a Fabia, la chica mas popular de toda la secundaria.

Sentí como mi corazón se desgarraba acompañado de un infernal dolor. Todos mis sueños se caían a pedazos….Y todo por _ella _que logro conquistar el corazón de Shun.

Posteriormente, a la salida de la escuela, Shun y yo fuimos a hablar como el me había dicho. Anduvimos hasta llegar a la plaza, la cual era mi favorita puesto que tenía una hermosa fuente con un Cupido y además de hamacas, toboganes y todos esos juegos para niños que me fascinaban, a pesar de tener ya 15 años. Nos sentamos en un banco, el compro un helado para los dos, el mío de frutilla y el de el de chocolate, y nos dispusimos a comerlo mientras conversábamos.

_-¿Y que era lo que me ibas a contar?.-Pregunte mientras daba una última lambida a la paleta rosada helada._

_-Alice…-Me miro a los ojos. Deje de respirar o al menos eso pensé hasta que Shun continuo.-Me gusta Fabia Sheen._

¿¡Que!¡No puede ser!¡Shun ella no te ama y apenas te nota….Pero y yo…¿Qué sientes por mi?¿Te parezco linda al menos?¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!.En mi mente resonaban tales palabras y se mezclaban con la confesión de Shun: "Me gusta Fabia Sheen". Quería llorar pero no podía, ¿Qué pensaría mi mejor amigo?.Podría arruinar nuestra amistad por eso…

_-Me alegro por ti.-Respondí seria y con los ojos cristalinos. Esa conversación debía de acabar pronto si no quería llorar delante suyo.-Uhm….Lo lamento Shun…pero debo irme….Estoy segura de que mi madre ya esta muy preocupada…Tu la conoces como es.-Mentí para safar de la verdad.-¡Adiós y gracias!.-Le dedique una falsa sonrisa antes de irme._

Corrí una vez que me asegure que lo perdí de vista. Necesitaba llegar a mi habitación y llorar en silencio. Ese sin duda era uno de los tantos malos días de mi vida.

**Fin del Flashback.**

**Nadie P.O.V**

Y ahí estaba ella, acostada en su cama mirando hacia la nada, sumergida en sus pensamientos y tratando de olvidar aquel maldito e indeseado recuerdo. Mas sin embargo le resultaba imposible. Respiro muy hondamente antes de incorporase y recoger su vieja guitarra. La agarro y tomo la firme decisión de componer una nueva canción, siempre la reconfortaba el vocalizar o la música. Suspiro antes de empezar a cantar.

"**Invisible"**

_Ella no puede ver la forma en que tu ojos _

_Se iluminan cuando sonríes_

_Ella nunca notara, como te detienes y la observas_

_Cuando ella pasa_

_Y tu no puedes verme deseándote, de la misma forma en que la deseas_

_Pero tu eres todo para mí_

_Y solo quiero demostrarte _

_Que ella ni siquiera te conoce_

_Ella nunca te amará, como yo quiero amarte_

_Y tu solo ves a través de mi_

_Si solo me conocieras_

_Podríamos ser un hermoso milagro _

_Increíble_

_En vez de ser solo invisible_

_Hay un fuego en tu interior_

_Que no puede dejar de brillar_

_Ella nunca vera esa luz_

_No importa lo que hagas_

_Y todo lo que pienso de ti, es como hacer que pienses en mi_

_Y en todo lo que podríamos ser_

_Solo quiero demostrarte_

_Que ella ni siquiera te conoce_

_Nunca te amara como yo quiero amarte_

_Y tu solo ves a través de mi_

_Si tan solo me conocieras _

_Podríamos ser un hermoso milagro_

_Increíble_

_En vez de ser solo invisible_

_Como sombras en una luz apagada_

_Oh, somos invisibles_

_Solo quiero mirar tus ojos y que te des cuenta_

_Solo quiero demostrarte_

_Que ella ni siquiera te conoce_

_Bebe déjame amarte _

_Déjame desearte_

_Tu solo ves a través de mi_

_Pero si solo me conocieras_

_Podríamos ser un hermoso milagro_

_Increíble_

_En vez de ser solo invisible_

_Ohhh sii_

_Ella no puede ver la forma en que tus ojos_

_Se iluminan cuando sonríes_

Cuando termino de cantar pudo sentirse mejor. Sin embargo aun continuaba pensando en el y si alguna vez ella tendría una oportunidad de demostrarle sus sentimientos verdaderos.

_-Quisiera que tan solo me dieras una oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto te amo y deseo, Shun.-Susurro para luego mirar por la ventana, a la casa de al lado, en donde vivía su mejor amigo y "amor imposible"._

* * *

><p><strong>Flower: n_n Espero que les haya gustado ^^<strong>

**Shadow: Y si tienen quejas o dudas pueden dejarlas n.n**

**Hydron: Al igual que amenazas o criticas de cualquier tipo *Se riza el cabello y sonrie***

**Anubias: Y también pueden dejar reviews u_u**

**Flower: Por suerte hoy estaba con tiempo e inspiración n_n Es por eso que decidí subir el capi ^-^**

**Spectra: ¡Queremos darles infinitamente las gracias a: *Comienza a leer un pergamino* BAT-765, MaKy De Tu CoRaZoN, Amaya Kuso y a ximsol182!**

**Anubias: Domo arigato por su apoyo! ^_^**

**Shadow: Y nos vemos en la próxima… *Ríe como hiena***


	4. Its My Life

**Fabia: Hello! :3**

**Anubias y Shadow: O_o**

**Spectra y Hydron: ._. **

**Fabia: ¡Ey! ¿Por que me miran así?**

**Anubias: ¿Y Flower-Chan?**

**Fabia: La estoy cubriendo ^^**

**Spectra: ¡¿WTF?**

**Fabia: Creo que me dijo que tenía una cita con un chico..¿Como se llamaba? *Piensa***

**Hydron: ¬¬**

**Fabia: ¡Ah,si!Bankotsu..¡Se llamaba Bankotsu el chico! :3**

**Shadow,Anubias,Hydron y Spectra: Ò_Ó *Sacan de la nada espadas y salen corriendo***

**Fabia: Jaja,hombres! *Rolea los ojos* Bien..¡Que Comience el Fic! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron velozmente hasta convertirse en semanas,y esas semanas en meses.A pesar de haber transcurrido tanto tiempo,nada pero absolutamente nada sucedió entre Shun y Fabia,aun que algunos rumores recorrían los pasillos del colegio y se deslizaban como el había llegado un<em> "falso rumor" <em>de que Fabia le gustaban las chicas y que Shun era solo un "objeto" para que no la desacreditarán a ella.

Alice seguía triste por miles de cosas,entre ellas la no tan reciente separación de sus ningún momento deseo eso y hasta hubiera echo cualquier cosa para no sonreía con frecuencia y las pocas veces que lo hacía ya no era la misma sonrisa,aquella que de solo verla te derretía y ojos no tenían más aquel peculiar brillo que la caracterizaba y era como un imán de atracción para los muchachos,y como si eso fuera poco,su relación con Shun era prácticamente la misma que anteriormente,_solo amigos_.

Pero un _nuevo tipo de relación_ nació entre amigos,Dan y si que fue una relación obvia,el típico joven que molesta a su amiga por que no sabe como decirle que lo que siente por otra parte estaban Julie y Billy,más que claro,estos dos eran inseparables desde jardín de niños pero sus sentimientos cambiarón al ir creciendo juntos.Y por último Mirra y Ace,que de a poquito se iban viendo con otras intenciones.

**...**

Era otro día normal,por así decirlo,a excepción de que era fin de semana,lo más relajante y hermoso para un estaba en la cocina junto con su madre,ambas preparaban una riquisíma torta de chocolate y canela cubierta de crema moka,una vieja receta que Hoshizora conservaba en un antiguo cuaderno.

_-Ma.-_Dijo nuestra pelinaranja favorita mientras preparaba la crema moka._-¿Crees que esto esta quedando bien?._

_-Bate rá ..-_Alice obedeció pero lo hizó muy fuerte,lo que provoco que mitad de crema quedara en el bowl y la otra desparramada por la mesada y por el piso._-No tan rápido.-_La pelinaranja mayor observo a su hija para soltar una fuerte carcajada.-_Ja ja ja ja ja.-_Su risa inundo la habitación.

_-Lo siento.-_La mujer continuo riendo y ahora más fuerte que antes._- ¿De que te ríes?._-Miro a su madre con intriga.

-_Ja ja ja.-_La aludida solo se limito a seguir riendo.-_De tu cara.-_Menciono entre carcajadas_._

_-¿Que tiene mi cara?.-_Inquirió curiosamente y sin esperar respuesta,corrió a toda prisa al espejo más cercano que tenía,que era el que estaba en el living._-¡AHH!_

Hoshizora vió como su hija se fue apresurada y paro de reír,pero luego cuando la escucho gritar sorprendida,comenzo de nuevo su risa y más fuerte que llego a la cocina caminando tranquilamente como si nada hubiera sucedido.

_-Ma.-_Llamó la joven inocentemente logrando así captar la atención de su madre_.-¡Tomá!.-_Una cuchara de crema cayó en el cabello de Hoshizora_._Alice rió animadamente_._

_-¿A si?.-_Acto seguido agarró un poco de crema y se la tiró a su hija,la cual reacciono y también se vengó.

Risas y carcajadas se oían por toda la ,madre e hija,correteaban por ahí al mismo tiempo que se tiraban con crema moka,harina,huevos y azúcar.

**...**

La noche llegó rápidamente y Alice se estaba arreglando,puesto que iba a salir con sus amigos,entre ellos Shun a quien quería ía realmente bella,su cabello recogido en una coleta alta y adornado con un broche de mariposa azulada,delineada suavemente y maquillada muy poco,por no decir casi vistió con una pollera corta con bolados y estampada de un color rojo oscuro,una remera de modal mangas largas de color negro y unas botas sencillas pero elegantes en color negro.

El timbre de su casa sonó.Sonrió ante el espejo para luego bajar corriendo a la planta ir bajando la escalera pudó ver a su moreno amigo hablando entretenidamente con su madre pero instantaneamente notaron su presencia.

_-¡Alice..cariño,estas preciosa!.-_La aludida se sonrojo levemente y intento desmentir lo que su madre decía.

Shun miraba alrededor de la sala,pero al ver a Alice sonrió,para después preguntarle con una leve sonrisa.-¿_Nos vamos?_

La chica asintió pero algo en su interior mostró decepción al no escuchar ni un méndigo cumplido por parte del ojiá subierón al auto del chico,regalo que su padre le hizó en su cumpleaños,por cierto,¿mencione que ese día era su cumpleaños?...17/7.

Conducía demasiado rápido por las calles de la velocidad y sentir el viento en su ó de reojo a su acompañante y trato de contener su risa,sin verdad es que era muy divertido contemplar a Alice aferrada al asiento y rogando por sus vidas,con sus ojos perdidos en la autopista y completamente paralizada.

_-Ja ja ja ja.-_Rió fuertemente Shun.-_Deberías verte en un espejo._

Siguió carcajeando lo que ocasiono en Alice un sonrojo y una mueca de enojo.

_-¡No es gracioso!.-_Mufó al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con ojos entre abiertos.

El joven solo siguió riendo y cada vez más fuerte,lo que ocasiono en Alice una ía mucho que no veía reír a Shun así.

_-¿Y como estas?.-_Inquirió la pelinaranja intentando sacar una conversación.

Shun dejo de reír y contesto seriamente.-_Bien.-_Aunque ese "_bien" _no sonaba muy convencido._-¿Por que lo preguntas?_.

_-Por que me interesa saber como estas o lo que sientes,¿Supiste algo de tu padre?.-_Lo observo con una cálida mirada.

_-Si.-_

_-¿Y?.-_

_-¿Y que?.-_

_-¿Y que paso?.-_

_-Nada.-_

_-¿Te llamó por tu cumpleaños?.-_

_-Solo mando este auto con una tarjeta de Felicidades.-_

_-Oh ya veo..-_Alice bajo su vista,sabía muy bien que las cosas entre Shun y su padre no estaban bien,¡y no era para menos!,después de todo el Kazami mayor se había separado de su madre y rara vez mantenía una conversación con el,y las pocas ocasiones en que lo veía o llamaba solo eran fugaces momentos.

_-Lo único que dijo es que en un par de meses pasará y me llevará a España por negocios.-_Apretó el volante tratando de reprimir su enojo._-Quiera o no quiera._

La pelinaranja se sorprendió.¿Que acaso el padre de Shun no tenía corazón?¿Solo pensaba en el dinero?,después de tanto tiempo pretende venir y obligar a su hijo a hacer algo que no quiere,¿cuando fue la última vez que estuvo con su hijo más de dos piojosos minutos por cariño y no por obligación?.

_-Disculpa que lo diga,Shun,pero tu papá es un...¡Idiota! y un cretino.-_Exclamo con bronca.

_-Lo sé y tranquila,es la realidad.-_

_-¿Y que harás?.-_

_-No iré..Es mi vida y el no es quien para manejarme o controlarme.-_Sonrió un poco.

Alice lo imitó y añadió.-_¡Que se vaya al demonio!._

Shun rió,la verdad es que Alice era muy divertida,además de una gran persona,y no por nada era su mejor amiga.

La radio comenzo a pasar una canción,ideal para aquel pensamiento que Shun dijo hace instantes.

_-¡Que buena canción!¡Sube el volumen,Shun!.-_Dijo euforica y sonriendo la pelinaranja.

El pelinegro le hizo caso sin chistar.

Alice comenzó a cantar junto con la radio.

**"It´s My Life"**

_Esta no es una canción para los que tienen el corazón roto_

_Ni una plegaria silenciosa para la fé difunta_

_Y no voy a ser tan solo un rostro más entre la multitud _

_Vas a oír mi voz cuando lo grite bien alto:_

_Es mi vida_

_Es un ahora o nunca_

_Por que no voy a vivir para siempre _

_Solo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo_

_Es mi vida_

_Mi corazón es como una autopista abierta _

_Como dijo Frankie _

_Lo hice a mi manera_

_Tan solo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo_

_Es mi vida_

_Esto es para los que se mantuvieron en pie_

_Para Tommy y Gina que nunca se echarón atrás_

_El mañana cada vez es más difícil no cometas errores_

_La suerte a veces no tiene suerte_

_Has de seguir tus propias pautas_

_Es mi vida_

_Es un ahora o nunca_

_Por que no voy a vivir para siempre _

_Solo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo_

_Es mi vida_

_Mi corazón es como una autopista abierta _

_Como dijo Frankie _

_Lo hice a mi manera_

_Tan solo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo_

_Es mi vida_

_Será mejor que estés de pie cuando te llamen_

_No te dobles,no pares,nena,no te eches atrás _

_Es mi vida_

_Es un ahora o nunca_

_Por que no voy a vivir para siempre _

_Solo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo_

_Es mi vida_

_Mi corazón es como una autopista abierta _

_Como dijo Frankie _

_Lo hice a mi manera_

_Tan solo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo_

_Es mi vida_

_Es mi vida_

_Es un ahora o nunca_

_Por que no voy a vivir para siempre _

_Solo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo_

_Es mi vida_

_Mi corazón es como una autopista abierta _

_Como dijo Frankie _

_Lo hice a mi manera_

_Tan solo quiero vivir mientras siga vivo_

_Por que es mi vida_

_-¡Vaya!.-_Exclamó asombrado Shun._-Cantas muy bien,Alice._

La aludida se sonrojo violentamente,hasta un tomate estaría más pálido que ella._-Gracias.-_Susurró.

El chico rió por lo bajo,y debía admitir que Alice era muy linda y tierna.

* * *

><p><strong>Fabia: Y ahí lo tienen! Hiyaa! n_n<strong>

**Dan: ¿Que hago acá? *Confundido y en traje de baño***

**Fabia: -_-**

**Dan: :O es este un fic?**

**Fabia: No contestaré eso xD jaja**

**Dan: u.u**

**Fabia: Bien..pueden dejar su review con amenazas o criticas constructivas o de cualquier tipo ^_^**

**Nota: La canción no me pertenece y es de Bon Jovi,Its My Life :) Se las recomiendo n,n**

**Besos¡!**


End file.
